Toshokan
by Catakira
Summary: ¿Quién demonios le mandaba ir a leer algo a la biblioteca a sabiendas de que ella se encontraba ahí? Obviamente, nadie, pero, aún así, ahí se encontraba, buscando entre las estanterías y notando la intensa mirada de sus ojos azules recorrerle la espalda.


**Toshokan**

¿Quién demonios le mandaba ir a leer algo a la biblioteca a sabiendas de que ella se encontraba ahí? Obviamente, nadie, pero, aún así, ahí se encontraba, buscando entre las estanterías y notando la intensa mirada de sus ojos azules recorrerle la espalda.

cxAl final encontró un libro que logró llamarle la atención y se dispuso a sentarse. Ahí encontró otro dilema, pues, si se sentaba al lado de la morena, recibiría de forma directa esa penetrante mirada que le desarmaba y le dejaba mudo. Per si se sentaba lejos, podría darle un mensaje erróneo… ¿¡Por qué le importaba lo que Robin pensase de él!?

-¿Sucede algo, kenshi-san?- A Zoro le recorrió un escalofrío la espalda al oír la voz de Robin a su espalda, muy cerca.

-No es nada.- Dijo mientras le echaba un vistazo al libro, abriéndolo y leyendo un párrafo. -Solo me apetecía leer algo.

Sintió como los brazos de Robin rodeaban su cadera y apoyaba la barbilla sobre su hombro derecho, hablándole al oído.

-¿No te apetece hacer algo más interesante que leer, kenshi-san?- Susurró antes de atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios para darle un ligero mordisco, que recorrió el cuerpo entero del peliverde para acabar justo en su entrepierna, donde su pene comenzaba a despertar lentamente.

Girándose sobre sí mismo unió sus labios con los de Robin, donde sus lenguas se encontraron rápidamente, resbalando en una eterna pelea. Las manos de la morena pasaron de la cadera de Zoro, subiendo por su espalda hasta sus hombros, recreándose con sus músculos, para despues bajar hasta sus fuertes manos y agarrarlas para posarlas sobre su propia cintura.

Las manos de Zoro, por su parte, nada mas sentir la suave piel de la morena bajo sus dedos, fueron deslizándose, acabando una sobre su espalda mientras la otra… ¿Acaricaba su cabello? Sí, Zoro podía llegar a ser tierno cuando quería, aunque su aspecto fuera el de un oni en el cuerpo de un kenshi.

Los besos del peliverde rodaron por el cuello de la arqueóloga hasta alcanzar la orilla de sus pechos, prácticamente expuestos por el gran escote que le dejaba la fina y veraniega camiseta. Ese día Robin parecía estar enseñando más que insinuando, pues una fina camiseta azul, que mostraba el, pequeño pero notable, crecimiento de sus pechos en los últimos dos años, y una pequeña minifalda blanca, que dejaba a la vista sus largas y esbeltas piernas, acabadas en unas sandalias, también azules, no hacían más que dejar más piel expuesta que escondida.

Aunque todo pensamiento coherente sobre su ropa por parte de Zoro desapareció cuando, con un pequeño tirón, y rompiendo uno de los tirantes, bajó lo suficiente la camiseta como para dejar a la vista uno de los pechos de Robin.

Las manos de la morena habían desanudado el pañuelo que rodeaba la cadera del kenshi y unos brazos _fleur_ se encargaron de poner sus katana a salvo en una de las sillas de la biblioteca. Otras manos desabrocharon los botones que mantenían cerrada la parte baja de su abrigo y dejaron que este callese al suelo.

Robin sintió como algo se presionaba contra sus muslos y, al estar Zoro con ambas manos ocupadas, una masajeando su pecho derecho mientras su boca mordisqueaba, para después lamer y chupar, el pezón, y la otra sobre su espalda apretando a la morena contra él, supuso que sería el escritorio que se encontraba en el centro de la biblioteca.

Soltando el cabello del kenshi, pues había enroscado ahí los dedos al sentir las intensas sensaciones que le producía Zoro sobre sus pechos, las apoyó sobre el escritorio para subirse sobre él, abriendo las piernas y dejando al kengou entre ellas. No pudo evitar un sonoro gemido, imposible de comparar con los pequeños jadeos que soltó cuando los labios de Zoro hacían magia sobre sus pechos, al sentir la enorme erección que se presionaba contra su sexo.

La morena soltó un gemido al sentir como los dedos de Zoro entraban contacto con su sexo, por encima de la poca tela de su tanga. Comenzó a jadear cuando los, hábiles, dedos del peliverde comenzaron a torturarla, acosando su clítoris y acariciando la piel expuesta que quedaba alrededor de la tela antes de arrancársela, literalmente, y sentir como Robin le mordía el labio al sentir como un par de dedos se introducían en ella mientras su pulgar continuaba abusando de su, no tan pequeño, _botoncito._

Los besos de Zoro fueron bajando, dejando atrás los pechos de la morena, pasando por su ombligo, donde su lengua hizo algunas cosquillas, antes de superar la minifalda, que había quedado enrollada en la cadera de esta, y quedar acuclillado entre las piernas de la morena. Sus labios besaron y sus dientes mordisquearon los muslos de Robin, acercándose lentamente hacia el tesoro que se encontraba entre sus piernas. La arqueóloga ahogó un grito, mordiéndose un par de dedos, cuando notó la lengua de Zoro lamer de arriba a bajo su húmedo sexo, bebiendo de él con verdadera sed. Si a eso le sumábamos tres hábiles dedos penetrándola con viveza, la ojiazul no podía controlar sus fuertes gemidos.

La lengua de Zoro torturó el clítoris de la morena y sus dedos aumentaron la velocidad, llevando a Robin a la locura y a un seguro climax. Arqueó la espalda, agarrando el cabello del kenshi, al sentir como sus labios succionaban su sensible clítoris, y notando como el orgasmo la golpeaba con fuerza.

Zoro bebió del climax de la morena con verdadera sed, disfrutando del premio por su buen trabajo. Volvió a esos labios que le reclamaban y los besó con ganas, haciendo que Robin puediera saborearse a si misma. Las manos de la arqueóloga bajaron lo suficiente el pantalón del kenshi como para sacar su, enorme, y bien hinchada, erección, pero sin llegar a quitárselos del todo.

Mordió el labio inferior de Zoro, deslizándolo entre sus dientes, para reprimir el gemido, o más bien grito, que amenazaba por brotar de su garganta cuando el pene del kenshi comenzó a deslizarse en su interior. Zoro se movía a un ritmo lento y tortuoso, sin embargo, al poco rato, se dejó llevar por la pasión que albergaban ambos y sus embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y profundas, sacando fuertes gemidos por parte de Robin.

La boca del kengou estaba ocupada mordisqueando los pezones de la arqueóloga mientras una de sus manos bajaba hacia su sexo, torturando, de nuevo, su clítoris, al que parecía haberle cogido manía, y la otra se sujetaba a la cadera de Robin para poder profundizar la penetración.

Robin clavó sus uñas en la espalda del espadachín, dejando marca, al sentir como las olas de placer la inundaban, haciendo que sus gemidos se tornaran gritos, y sintió como sus jugos se deslizaban entre sus piernas, manchando la mesa.

Zoro se salió del interior de la morena al notar como esta le empujaba, apartándolo de ella. Robin bajó de la mesa de un salto y se acuclilló ante él, recorriendo su miembro, todavía y enorme, de abajo hasta arriba, atrapando su glande entre sus labios para después volver a bajar dando tiernos besos, apenas rozándo su erección con los labios. Volvió a subir, esta vez metiéndoselo en la boca lo mucho que pudo y, aún así, dejando una buena porción que ambas de sus manos recorrieron. Comenzó a chuparle el pene a Zoro con más velocidad al sentir como dos de los dedos del kenshi se deslizaban por su espalda hasta alcanzar su culo y comenzar a investigar por sus piernas, buscando el húmedo tesoro que habían encontrado antes.

Los gruñidos por parte de Zoro se volvían más contínuos y se le llegó, incluso, a escapar un pequeño gemido que apenas pudo ser escuchado por Robin, la cual ahogaba los gemidos que le provocaban tres, hábiles, dedos en su interior, con la erección del kenshi.

La azul mirada de la arqueóloga recorrió el escultural cuerpo del peliverde antes de posarse sobre sus ojos y mandarle una muda pregunta, a la que Zoro contestó asintiendo y soltando un salvaje gruñido al sentir su climax colmarle. Robin, por su parte, recibió aquella descarga y fue tragándose cada una de las nuevas corridas, asegurándose de que no se le escapara nada. Irguiéndose en toda su altura, encaró al kenshi, atrapando una pequeña gota blanca, que se le había quedado en la mejilla, con el dedo y lamerlo con su traviesa lengua ante la atenta mirada del peliverde.

-Delicioso…- Susurró antes de sentir, de nuevo, los labios del kengou sobre los suyos en un beso salvaje y lleno de pasión.

Dos a uno. Y no pensaba dejarlo así.

Empujó a Zoro hacia uno de los sofás de la biblioteca, y se sentó sobre su regazo, emitiendo un fuerte gemido al sentir como su erección, que no había disminuido ni un poco con solo un orgasmo, se presionaba contra su sexo desnudo.

-¿Estás seguro de que te quedan fuerzas para otra ronda, kenshi-san?- Preguntó con ironía, y entre jadeos, mientras se frotaba lentamente contra aquel miembro.

-Otra, y cinco más, Robin.- Dijo mientras le succionaba el cuello a la morena, que no pudo evitar sonreir al oír las palabras de su nakama.

Besó los labios del peliverde antes de levantarse, lentamente, e introducirselo de nuevo, sintiéndo como la llenaba completamente. Se agarró a los hombros del kenshi y comenzó a moverse lentamente, aumentando la velocidad progresívamente. Ella llevaba el ritmo, y a ambos les gustaba.

La respiración de Zoro comenzó a volverse más, si cabe, irregular y soltaba gruñidos de vez en cuando. Por su parte, Robin, no podía evitar fuertes gemidos de puro placer ante las increíbles sensaciones que le provocaba Zoro, no solo físicamente, si no también de una forma en la que nunca creyó que nadie lograría provocarla.

El hecho de que le estubiera gimiendo al oído no ayudaba mucho a que Zoro puediera soportar la presión que estaba sintiendo. Rápidamente, y de un solo movimiento, agarró a Robin de la cintura, tumbándola sobre el sofá, para acabar sobre ella, penetrándola con mucha más fuerza.

-¡Más rápido!- Gritó con fuerza la morena, sintiendo como el kenshi aceleraba. -¡Más fuerte!- La, por así decirlo, explosiva embestida que recibió le sacó, más que un gemido, un grito de placer. -¡Dámelo todo, Zoro!- Pasó de soltar algún grito disperso a no poder hacer otro ruído que no fuera exclamar el nombre de Zoro, cuando sintió su orgasamo inundara, haciendo que arqueara la espalda, ofreciendo su generoso busto al kenshi, que prefirió besar los deliciosos labios de Robin mientras sentía como su propio climax le golpeaba con fiereza, llenando más a la morena de lo que ya estaba.

-Robin…

-Zoro…

Robin levantó la vista de su libro al darse cuenta de que no le estaba haciendo ni el más mínimo caso. ¿Cuántas fantasías había tenido ya esa semana, con Zoro de protagonista? Había perdido la cuenta. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba teniendo esos, podría llamárseles, sueños, y juraría que incluso antes de su separación ya había tenido algún pensamiento más acorde con la mentalidad de Sanji.

Su atención se posó sobre la entrada, donde se podía oír el sonido de alguien subiendo las escaleras. Vió asomar la cabeza de Zoro, su hermoso verde cabello, por la trampilla, sonriéndole antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a buscar algún libro.

_Tal vez, si se lanzaba… Tal vez si lo intentaba…_

Y vaya si lo intentó. Ni sus más salvajes fanasías podrían haber igualado lo que sucedió esa noche, y digo noche porque se quedaron ahí encerrados durante un buen puñado de horas.

**¡TresPutosDíasConElPutoFicYPorFinLoHeAcabado! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Yujuu! En fin, espero que os haya gustado el lemmon, que me ha costado lo suyo. Se me ha estado resistiendo tres días y, ¡por fin he podido acabarlo! **

**Bien, pongámonos serios un momento. ¿De verdad creéis que sé escribir? Es decir, yo opino que mis fics son potables, pero no alcanzan a ser buenos. Y aún así, gracias a la pesada de Laura, he logrado ver que si que llegan a ser más o menos buenos… En fin, al grano. ¿De verdad os gusta lo que escribo? **

**Y después de este momento dramático (¡Para mi fue dramático!) viene la verdadera pregunta, y esta es seria. Si un escalofrío frío se llama escalofrío… ¿Un escalofrío caliense te llama escalocaliente? (XD) Bueno, un abrazo y ¡buenas noches!**

**Dejadme algú review, ¡que tengo hambre!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
